


Eiji Sick

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 1





	Eiji Sick

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel 

Eiji weakly opened his eyes to look at the other man in the room. He shivered and pulled the blanket closer to him.

“Tch. Baka. Don’t you humans know not to camp out in the rain?”

“It’s not like I knew it was going to rain.” Eiji stated before shivering once again.

“That’s what a phone is for, baka.”

“I didn’t want to wake anyone by coming back here.. so I just dealt with it. Before here, I had to camp no matter the weather, so I’m used to it.”

Ankh sneered. “You’re so used to it you can’t stop shivering. I should get Birth to drag you to his hospital.”

Eiji shook his head, “I’ll be alright.” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the room from spinning.

“If you die on me..I’ll kill you.”

Eiji chuckled slightly before relaxing back into the pillow. Soon, light snoring could be heard from him. 

Ankh sighed, getting some water and a cloth, then sitting and wiping Eiji’s face. “Baka.” He whispered tenderly to the sleeping man. “You better not leave me.”

Eiji’s fever continued to rise as he slept, his face flushed. He started slightly mumbling, still unconscious.

Ankh began to worry, pulling his phone out. His finger trembled above Date’s number, his eyes locked on Eiji’s face.

“Ankh...” Eiji mumbled, the rest of the sentence incoherent.

That did it. Ankh hit the button, waiting as the phone rang.

“Akira here. Anko? What’s wrong?”

“Eiji..Eiji is sick. Come get him.”

Date muffled a laugh. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

Ankh hung up without saying goodbye, returning to bathing Eiji’s face.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the attic door.

Ankh answered it, nearly dragging the doctor in. “He’s getting worse. Fix him. Now.”

Date sighed, going to Eiji’s side and examining him.

Eiji’s fever was extremely high and he was slightly trembling.

“Appears to be the beginning of pneumonia. I’ll call an ambulance.” Date dialed his phone as Ankh climbed into his nest with an unreadable expression.

An hour later, the Greeed was alone. His eyes were locked on the now empty bed.

Eiji woke slightly and tried to look around, “Ankh?” He noticed he was no longer at home and frowned.

“How are you feeling?” Date asked quietly.

“A little better,” Eiji nodded. “When did I get here?”

“A few hours ago. You were in the early stages of pneumonia.”

“All I remember is feeling cold,” Eiji admitted.

“If Anko hadn’t called..it might have turned out badly. When will you learn to take care of yourself?”

“Ankh called?” Eiji looked slightly surprised before adding, “I know how to take care of myself.”

“Riiiiight. A hundred and three degree fever inspires such confidence in your abilities.” Date rolled his eyes. “And yeah. Anko called. He was pretty worried. Nearly threatened me.”

Eiji just sighed and laid back on the pillows. He struggled to keep his eyes open and soon fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke, he was feeling much better. He pushed himself up and stretched.

“Eiji-kun!” Hina beamed at him from where she sat.

Eiji smiled at her, “Hey.”

“You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, much better.” 

“Where’s Ankh? Hasn’t he been here?” The girl looked around worriedly.

“He called Date to bring me here but didn’t come with me.”

“He’s not at the restaurant.”

Eiji frowned, “Maybe he’s at the park? You know he likes the trees there.”

“I already checked.”

“I hope he’s not in trouble.”

Ankh perched by the waterfall, his eyes distant. If Eiji died.. He felt wetness on his cheeks, wiping at them in disbelief. Him crying? Not possible.

After checking out of the hospital, Eiji began searching for Ankh. He searched everywhere he could think of with no success. He wandered, wondering where the bird had gone to. He frowned, why was he putting so much work into finding the Greeed? Ankh wouldn’t look this hard for him, would he? Though he did call Date to get him to the hospital.. Eiji shook his head in confusion as he continued looking.

Ankh slowly walked toward the waterfall. If Eiji wasn’t around...his desire would never be fulfilled. He laughed bitterly. The story of his existence. Well, no more. He left the medal case on the rocks, then shivered as he entered the small pond and dived for the bottom.

Eiji came to the waterfall, freezing when he saw the medal case. He picked it up, “Ankh?! Ankh where are you?”

A pair of shoes floated to the top of the pond, followed by a limp face down form. 

Eiji quickly dove in, swimming out and fishing the form from the water. He shivered but didn’t care as he brought the body onto the rocks and began to check for breathing.

Blond hair lay in the Greeed’s face as he sagged limply in the Rider’s arms. His chest didn’t move, the sodden clothes making the skinny form heavy. 

Eiji began CPR, praying to get Ankh breathing again.

Nothing happened, the man remaining still and lifeless.

Eiji continued, “Ankh.. Come on, you’re not going to give up that easily, are you?” 

There was no answer.

Eiji continued the CPR, hoping that somehow it would work. 

A burst of red light came from Ankh’s chest. A medal emerged, spinning wildly before falling into Eiji’s palm.

“Ankh?” Eiji stared at the medal in confusion.

The medal began to crack slowly.

“Ankh!” Eiji cried, tears filling his eyes, “Come on, you can’t give up.. You can’t leave me..”

The medal stopped as if frozen. It rose in the air, twirling in front of Eiji’s face.

“Ankh? Can you hear me..?” Eiji wondered aloud. He sighed, “I just don’t want to lose you.”

The medal glowed softly, then began to knit together. When it was finished, it dropped back into Eiji’s hand.

Eiji held it tightly for a moment before placing it on the body gently.

It sank through the t-shirt slowly, the red light disappearing.

Eiji watched closely for any signs of life.

Moments passed, then Ankh drew in a shuddering breath. His eyes opened, but they were hazy and unfocused.

“Hey, are you with me?” Eiji asked softly.

“Eiji?” The bird shook his head. “This is a dream. You’re not here. Date took you away.”

“This is real. My fever went down and I was given medicine before getting let out. Though, having taken a swim in my clothes to get you probably isn’t helping me any.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you get me?” The bird’s red-brown eyes stared at him in confusion.

  
“Because I care about you. Thought that would be obvious by now.”

“You don’t need me.. You have other hands to hold.” Ankh closed his eyes and shivered.

“Ankh.. I might have other friends, but no one can replace you..”

“You have lousy taste…” Ankh struggled to stay conscious, his shivering increasing.

“Let’s get you home so both of us can warm up,” Eiji carefully lifted the Greeed. 

Eiji laid Ankh on the bed after helping him change. He wrapped him in a warm blanket before changing his own soaked clothes and sitting beside Ankh.

“Sorry..” The bird’s voice was soft. “I hope you don’t get sick again because of me.”

“Don’t worry about me, just relax and warm up.”

Ankh closed his eyes, then sneezed.

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital?” Eiji questioned softly.

“What can they do? I’m not fully human..” Ankh sneezed again, then coughed violently.

Eiji winced, “I’m not sure..” He took his blanket off and wrapped it around the Greeed to help warm him further.

A few hours later, the Greeed had only worsened. His breathing was wet sounding and he shivered uncontrollably. He was only semi conscious now, one taloned hand clutching Eiji’s. “You should have let me go..I only cause pain to people..”

Eiji shook his head, “You make me happy.” He got up and began looking for medicine. He poured some out and handed it to Ankh. 

The bird downed it shakily, his eyes closing right after.

Eiji watched him carefully, praying he’d be alright.

_ Two days later _

“Where is my ice, Eiji? You owe me for calling Birth instead of tossing you back outside.”

“I just restocked the freezer.”

“You better have.” Ankh headed downstairs grumpily.

Eiji smiled, glad that Ankh was back to his usual self.


End file.
